Resplandor
by Anya Walker Suede Tachibana
Summary: Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estas. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción...


Holaa! volví xD justo a tiempo para este drabble que terminó siendo One-Shot xDD las ideas venían a mi cabeza y no pude parar... aunque quedó media fumada porque la imagen en la que me basé del reto estaba igual de fumada xDDD

Esta fic pertenece al reto de los semes caguais con Juancho y Ortensio xD Las amo...

Espero que les guste xD no soy buena para narrar fantasia ojojojojojo -risa de Kodachi Tatewaki-

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Utsumi Hiroko (me cae re mal la fangirl rinliever :V)**_

* * *

Como cada momento en el que me gustaba alejarme del bullicio en mi hogar y salir un poco de mi rutina, me encontraba paseando a orillas del mar que aunque me causaba temor, su suave oleaje también me tranquilizaba. Sentir la arena bajo mis pies, el roce del agua salada y la brisa marina era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida que me gustaba disfrutar a solas. El crepúsculo estaba cayendo y una curiosa luna se asomaba por el horizonte, luna que con su luz me llevó a descubrir un objeto que a la distancia, brillaba.

Me aproximé a recoger tan singular gema que al observarla, resplandecía cual piedra preciosa. Parecía una burbuja de agua endurecida por algún tipo de material. Maravillado, la guarde con suma delicadeza dentro de mi mochila y me dirigí a casa. Estando ya ahí, en la soledad de mi habitación; saqué la gema para contemplarla. Sentí que la miré por horas y de repente pude apreciar en lo profundo de ella un azul tan intenso como el mar en su más bella expresión. Quedé embelesado, conmovido, enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Como podía ser esto, mi fascinación me estaba llevando al delirio sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Era hora de dormir y coloqué la piedra preciosa debajo de mi almohada.

Entre sueños pude oír que alguien de suave voz me llamaba

-Makoto… Makoto…- repetía una y otra vez. En el sueño me encontraba frente al mar, el eco de las palabras que me llamaban provenía del océano que se extendía frente a mí, no sentía miedo. Peces de color azul avanzaban por el cielo, que ya no era el cielo; estaba sumergido en el agua cristalina y al fondo alguien que me invitaba a acercarme estirándome la mano, me sentía inevitablemente atraído. Al intentar rozar sus dedos una burbuja de aire me elevó a la superficie, la presión y la falta de aire me despertaron. Tuve ese sueño repetidas veces, de la misma manera y no podía alcanzar a quien me llamaba, había deducido por su silueta que era un chico y porque a veces lo veía de espaldas sabía que su cabello era negro, pero no más. Ni un nombre, ni su rostro. Lo único que sabía es que una cálida sensación anidaba en mi pecho cuando estaba ahí, al verlo.

A la séptima noche de soñar lo mismo, algo cambió; pequeñas gotas de cristal rodeaban el lugar y sentía una enorme tristeza, se percibía. Entonces una voz diferente me habló esta vez, una voz de mujer.

-Pequeño ser de luz acércate- me decía aquella fémina de cabellos escarlata, esta me sonrió e inconscientemente me acomode en su regazo poniendo mi cabeza en sus rodillas-es tiempo de que lo liberes de su prisión- me acariciaba el cabello con amor maternal

-¿Prisión? ¿Así que esto es una prisión?- la amable señorita me sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo es, pero sólo alguien que posea un corazón tan puro puede sacarlo de aquí- la miré sorprendido, no creía poder yo… no me sentía capaz.

-¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no soy el indicado?-la creciente duda me invadía, quería serle de ayuda yo más que nadie en el mundo pero, no quería fracasar.

-Podrás hacerlo porque posees esa cualidad, puedo verlo en tus ojos esmeraldas. Ahora ve querido, despierta y lleva la gema al lugar donde la encontraste, báñala con los rayos de la luna y llámalo, llámalo con todas tus fuerzas, tu anhelo y tu fe. Y saldrá porque está listo para hacerlo, su confinamiento le ha ablandado y conocerte le ha hecho descubrir a Haruka que si tiene corazón- de repente, la imagen de aquella mujer se alejaba mientas tarareaba una melodía que resonaba en el lugar, todo dio vueltas y abrí los ojos. Estaba en mi habitación oscura; me apresuré a cambiarme, tomé la gema cuidadosamente en mis manos y salí en el silencio de la noche para no ser descubierto, anduve hacia la playa y al mirar al cielo la luna se veía hermosa pues estaba llena. Al llegar al lugar donde encontré la gema la coloqué entre la arena, esperé unos minutos a que los rayos lunares la bañaran como había dicho aquella mujer, relucía tan bonito. Era momento de llamarlo.

-Ha-Haruka, ven aquí, ven a mi- aunque me sentía un poco tonto hablando hacia la nada, no abandoné- Haruka! Puedes salir, ven a mí. Estoy esperando por ti- era mi segundo intento y aun no pasaba nada, intenté probar una vez más y ya un poco desesperado tomé la piedra con una mano- ¡Vamos, Haru-Chan!- sonreí. De repente una luz tornasol se desprendió de la gema que se estaba disolviendo como agua corriendo entre mis dedos. La luz iba tomando la forma de aquel chico del que solo conocía su silueta, una suave pero fría mano sostenía la mía. Estaba frente a mi; cabello negro, tez blanca, vestimenta aun más blanca y sus ojos que tenían aquel azul tan bello y profundo que pude observar dentro de aquella piedra, aquel azul que me cautivó.

-Estoy aquí Makoto y deja el chan- pude reconocer la voz que me llamaba en sueños y volví a sonreír.

-Bienvenido- le dije. La luz de la luna seguía bañándonos y el suave oleaje tarareaba su canción.

-Gracias, por… sacarme de ahí- pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que me sorprendió- también estuve esperando por ti- sus bellos ojos relucían y una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No es nada-le tomé la mano que ahora estaba cálida. Avanzamos a orillas del mar con la curiosa luna acompañándonos una vez más.

* * *

Lo seeee está fumadisima xDD pero... me gustó escribirla

Reviews? tomatazos? Una roca brillante? una esmeralda? un makoto? la pala-chan? jajaja, gracias por leer. Los amo!


End file.
